The Ghost
Backstory Jack was once an ordinary white-collar worker in the New York City workforce, punching the clock to the best of his ability, to reunite with his wife and family at the end of the day. His life followed a motto, "you get what you earn", taught by his carefree parents and enforced by his four brothers and sisters, always making him feel incomplete no matter what he accomplished. Despite his challenging early life, he earned his rightful place as a secretary and married to a beautiful wife with whom he had two children. Yet he still felt incomplete. Jack's life changed forever when he was confronted by a mysterious man in an alley who identified himself simply as "Advocate", who offered "spectacular freedom beyond definition". Jack, still under the impression that his life was incomplete, and under the influence of the immense stress of work at the time, blindly accepted the offering. The mysterious man disappeared without a trace, leaving a disappointed and foolish Jack. His actions, however, would become a nightmare. Jack continued home and noticed that whatever he looked at was slightly distorted and seemingly faded in and out of existence. He awoke the next morning to find himself seeing two, five, fifteen, eighty, eighty-thousand walls. Jack became indescribably terrified, then realized the puzzling world in front of him was his own doing, and was controllable. He discovered his ability to travel through worlds, through time, through times, and through everything he thought was impossible to travel through. Several days of contemplating his actions taught him to finely control his powers. "I'm a god," so he thought. He began his journey of wandering the 5th dimension, honing his abilities and taking on a carefree personality, like his parents. His actions were now forever under his, and only his control. Appearance WIP Personality WIP Personal Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Jackson Tobias Happitman, ("Ha-pitt ("habit" with a "p''" sound instead)-man''", or "Hu-pit-min") or simply "Jack", A.K.A. "The Ghost" (As he is called by reports of a mysterious man appearing/disappearing from/to nowhere). Gender: Male Age: 38 (physically), 587 (continually, since his ability inheritance) Classification: Human Date of Birth: January 28th, 1956 Birthplace: Cambridge, MA, U.S. * Zodiac: Aquarius Weight: 86.2 kg Height: 185 cm Likes: Trickery, disorder (especially upon a subject of usual high-quality or stability), manipulation of others, dominance, dark or satirical humor. Dislikes: Those whose powers rival his own. Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Dirty blond Hobbies: Meddling with the lives of others or other typically stable or high-quality subjects, establishments, etc., without limit or being stoppable. Exploring the infinite 5th dimension, particularly, alternate timelines with outcomes that differ from his original one, and using his powers to change points within them at will or simply for fun. Values: Occasional visits with his family, his extraordinary powers. Marital Status: Married Status: Alive Affiliation: Valentina Collbon (wife), Grant (son), Helen (daughter), John Krenn and Alex Visom (close friends). Previous Affiliation: Themes: WIP Combat Stats WIP Tier: High 2-A Powers/Abilities: Higher-Dimensional Manipulation '(5th-dimensional. Can manipulate points to an infinitely-fine degree, regardless of whether said points pertain to concepts such as matter, energy, psychology, etc.), 'Time Manipulation, Omnipresence (Can determine when, where, and how many times he exists within the 5th dimension. He often exploits this power as a form of duplication), Immortality (Type 10), [[Mind Manipulation|'Mind Manipulation']] (Can directly alter minds. Typically uses this to circumvent unwanted outcomes from invading other's lives by forcing them to accept his existence), Shapeshifting (Ideal. Any instance of himself can shapeshift into a different form. Primaily uses this to impersonate or take over another person's life), Illusion Resistance (He can deduce the reality of something by deriving the state of the points associated with it, then comparing it to alternate, related states or counterexamples, thus usually rendering the illusion pointless). Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: At least Average Human (78 kg, physically, without the aid of his powers)| At most Higher-Dimensional (Up to 5-D hypermasses, primarily with the aid of his powers). Striking Strength: Durability: High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite (Although he will most likely not enjoy prolonging a fight for longer than several years, if he cannot find ways to keep himself "entertained") Range: High Multiversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Omniscience (Inherent. Can choose to know the state of any number to a countably infinite number of points within the 5th-dimension instantaneously). Weaknesses: Mind-Altering Powers (Excluding most but certain types of reality-bending illusions. Most other types of mind-altering will likely affect him because his mind is still human. Extreme cases of this may affect him across presences, rendering him practically defenseless, depending on the actual effect of the power), Procrastination (As opposed to killing or attacking immediately, he instead tries to prolong his opponent's actions for as long as possible, mocking them, equalizing his power to theirs or giving them false confidence in an attempt to wear them out or torture them to the point of exhaustion or giving in to their inevitable demise, similar to how a cat "plays" with its prey. Depending on the opponent(s), some may benefit from this prolonged exposure to battle). Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transpose (An object, such as a weapon, tool or another item, is moved into the possession of Jack or another character/object, by means of either transferring the object itself or the materials required to form the object across 5-D space), Execution (After wearing out an opponent, Jack may finally initiate a deadly, often torturous, killing move, which varies based on the opponent's personality, likes, dislikes, fears, etc., to ensure "utter horrification," and vary in time to execute and complete (from seconds to even weeks). Ex: A person with claustrophobia may be very slowly crushed to death within a chamber with only a small hole in the top to see outside). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans